Chocolate Chip Cookies
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: Out of cookies, the ducklings decided to bake some. Should be fun for them all.


**Chocolate Chip Cookies**

 **Oneshot because cookies are irresistible. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **"OHMYGOSH!"**

Huey, Dewey, Louie and Lena heard it from the living room and dashed out.

It cuts to the kitchen as all gathered to see Webby staring at an empty jar. "We're out of cookies." She revealed.

"Heh. I never liked oatmeal raisins." said Louie.

"I do." said Huey.

"Why Hubert?" asked Dewey.

"Because they're healthier than other cookie flavours." Huey replied.

"Boring..." Dewey and Louie exclaimed together. "Oh come on! They're the best and healthiest cookies ever!" Huey stated.

"Heh. In my case, double chocolate cookies are my thing. All the chunks of chocolate baked with the chocolate dough sure makes my mouth water." said Louie.

"Wow, so you boys have your favourite cookie type or something." Lena assumed.

"Yeah!" The triplets exclaimed together when, "What about you Dewey? Your favourite cookie?" Webby asked.

"Well...I like chocolate chip cookies. They're my favourite because they're crunchy and irresistible I guess." Dewey answered. "Not to mention that back then, I had the last one and we fought over it."

"Oh my gosh...I also love chocolate chip cookies!" Webby cheered pouncing on Dewey for a hug. "And about that, yeah we ended up splitting the cookie into half."

"Wow, 2 ducklings with a love for adventure also have a love for the same type of cookie they like." Lena teased as Huey and Louie laughed at what Lena brought up as Dewey and Webby had a bright red tinge on their faces.

"So...like what Webby said, we're out of cookies, what do we do?" Louie asked.

"Simple. Let's bake some!" Webby declared.

All were surprised by this. "Bake cookies? Wow, a whole new level you're going to level up into." Lena described.

"You've been playing video games haven't you Brittania?" Webby asked in the British accent.

"Why of course Englabeth. I beat Louie 5 times in a row." Lena replied using the British accent.

Huey and Dewey stared at Louie as he smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll bake a batch of chocolate chip cookies and have them for snack with milk!" Webby declared.

"Oh yeah! I'm in!" Dewey cheered.

"Alright. I guess I'll give it a go with you guys." said Lena.

"One way to achieve a new Junior Woodchuck badge!" Huey added in interest.

"Heh. Fine then. I just don't want to be left out." Louie replied putting his hands into his sweater pockets.

 **And soon...**

Huey is seen reading a recipe book. "We need these ingredients. Flour, sugar, salt, butter, baking soda, vanilla extract, 1 large egg and chocolate chips."

"Does the egg need to be a chicken egg, duck egg or-"

"Louie. Make it a chicken egg. If we use a duck egg, we are killing one of our own species." Huey pointed out as the other ducklings went around rummaging the kitchen for the required ingredients.

Soon enough, a sack of flour, a jar of sugar, a jar of salt, 3 to 5 sticks of butter, a jar of baking soda, a small bottle of vanilla essence and a carton of eggs are all set on the large table.

"Wait, we're missing the chocolate chips." Dewey pointed out.

"Oh yeah. We're very low on that." Louie took out the packet and emptied out several chips onto his hand. "It's all that's left." He then ate them up.

"Seriously? So little?!" Huey exclaimed when suddenly, "What seems to trouble you?"

"Oh my duck! A ghost!" Lena exclaimed as the ghost of Duckworth can be seen standing behind Huey. "Hi Duckworth!" Webby greeted as the ghost looked around. "Baking cookies I see. Ah, those days while I'm alive and healthy, Beakly bakes the best and tastiest cookies in DuckBurg."

"Yeah...but we're out of chocolate chips however." said Dewey.

Duckworth just chuckled. "Leave that to me." He then phased through the wall disappearing out of sight.

 **2 minutes later...**

Duckworth phased through again with 3 small sacks full of chocolate chips. "Enjoy your fun." He then phased out. "So intangible." Huey exclaimed in admiration. "Alright. We have everything we need. Let's get baking!" All cheered as it began.

 **Step 1: Whisk the flour, salt and baking soda**

First, Huey measured the flour and had an amount of 1 cup and a one-third of another prepared.

Next, Dewey got a teaspoon and after a several attempts, he managed to acquire a fixed amount of salt which is half of the teaspoon.

Then, Louie got a teaspoon ready and after many attempts like at about 15 times, he acquired a fixed amount of baking soda which is one-fourth of the teaspoon.

Finally, "In they go!" Huey cheered as the triplets dumped the ingredients in a medium bowl and grabbing a whisker, Huey started whisking and sifting the dry ingredients as all gathered to watch the mixture taking place.

Webby is super excited as it goes on. Then, Dewey grabbed some four from the sack and tossed them to Huey. "Not cool bro." Using the cup, Huey scooped some flour as Dewey backed away and when Huey hurled the flour, Dewey got out of the way and Louie became the target. "Heh. Not good enough." The next thing it happened, the triplets started throwing flour at each other and then, wrestled against each other as they laughed and wrestled about on the flour-coated floor around them.

 **Step 2: Mix the butter and sugar**

Already in progress as while the triplets continued their flour wrestling, Lena just dumped the stick of butter and three-fourth cup of sugar in a large bowl. Once it's done, "My turn!" Webby got a hand held mixer ready as she turned it on. Squealing in excitement, Webby lowered the mixer into the bowl and it did all the work as the butter and sugar are sifted around.

Soon enough, the batter has become light and fluffy. "I gotta taste it!" Louie exclaimed getting out of the wrestling, he got ready to dip his finger into the batter when, "PAK!"

"Nobody touches it until we bake them!" Webby stated firmly. "Ow...why are your hands so strong and rough?" Louie asked while groaning feeling the pain on his hand.

 **Step 3: Add in the egg and the vanilla extract**

Now that Webby had mixed the sugar and butter, she grabbed an egg and cracked it on the rim of the bowl and opened it up as the egg white and yolk entered the batter. "Marvellous. Even without making a mess." Huey complimented.

"Yeah. Unlike you guys when you were flouring each other." Lena exclaimed as, "Dewey, get me the vanilla extract." Webby ordered. Dewey handed her the bottle as Webby scooped out a teaspoon of the extract and added it into the batter. "Hey Webby, may I mix it?" Dewey asked.

"Sure." Webby handed him the mixer as he mixed the batter again with the new ingredients added to it. "How come you know the procedures?" Dewey asked.

"Every time Granny bakes cookies, I would watch her do it and analyse how it's done. I might have watched her bake cookies hundreds of times." Webby answered as Dewey continued mixing the batter carefully. "Wow..." He thought smiling at her as she smiled back.

 **Step 4: Mix everything and add in the chocolate chips**

After Dewey mixed the batter, Huey took the bowl containing the sifted flour, salt and baking soda and dumped everything into the batter. "Anyone wants to try mixing everything" Webby asked as she held onto the mixer. "Not me. I'll just wait until the cookies are baked." Louie replied as he played, "Angry Ducks" as he can be seen launching ducks onto structures built by some red pigs.

"I'll do it!" Huey took the mixer and started mixing everything. "Ah...it's becoming a soft dough. Perfect time to add the chips."

"Catch Webs!" Lena tossed a packet and Webby jumped over Huey and caught it. She opened it and dumped some chips into the dough as the mixing continues on.

 **Step 5: Bake them in the oven and once done, enjoy!**

The cookie dough is ready as Huey and Dewey are seen scooping out small heaps of it and placed them on the baking tray together as brothers. After that, Louie took the tray and passed it to Webby as she placed them in oven. Good thing she wore oven mitts.

"So...how many cookies can we bake from this pile?" asked Lena.

"Based on the recipe book, the dough can yield up to 26 cookies." Huey explained.

"So...how long do we wait?" asked Louie.

"According to the book, about 15 minutes." Huey replied.

"Fine then. We'll just hang out at the game room and shoot some darts." Lena suggested.

"But how will we know when the cookies are ready?" asked Webby.

Then, Duckworth phased in. "Leave that to me and have your fun."

"Cool! Thanks!" Dewey thanked the ghostly butler as the 5 ducklings left the kitchen.

 **15 minutes later...**

"DING!"

"About time." Duckworth noticed as the ducklings returned from their fun.

"Thanks for teaching me how to throw darts Dewey." Webby thanked him.

"No problem Webby." Dewey replied as beside them, "Thanks to my high level of precision-"

"Heh. We know you beat us to the game." Louie finished Huey's sentence as, "Wow, I can smell how freshly baked they are." Lena noticed as Duckworth took the cookies out of the baking pan one by one placing them on a large plate.

"OH MY GOSH! THEY'RE READY!" Webby cheered running to the cookies but Duckworth stepped in. "Now hold it right here. The cookies need to cool off first before consumption."

"Ugh! Another long wait! What do we do now?" Louie groaned when Dewey noticed the leftover ingredients used. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He spoke up as all stared at him for a moment. Then, one by one, all smiled as they looked at their ingredients.

 **Later on...**

"47, 48, 49...50!" Huey used a pair of tongs to place in the last cookie in a large, air-tight glass jar. There are 28 cookies left as Webby and Lena prepared glasses of milk as Dewey and Louie placed the remaining 28 cookies on a large plate.

It now cuts to the living room as, "Snack time!" Dewey cheered as all started grabbing the chocolate chip cookies and munching on them.

"I gotta hand it to you Webs. Those cookies are crunchy!" Lena described as she munched onto one.

"Goes good with milk." said Huey as he dipped a cookie in his glass and ate it.

"This is the best snack time we ever had!" Dewey cheered grabbing 2 cookies and munched them into his mouth together. All cheered as they chomped and munched on the rest of the cookies and drank their milk. A snack fit for the ducklings.

THE END

 **A decent story since I worked on it while eating cookies and drinking milk at the same time. Also got the idea from the video regarding 2 ducklings and a chocolate chip cookie. Now, I crave for more cookies. Woo-hoo!**


End file.
